


Love letter from the sea

by Spiraled_Eye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiraled_Eye/pseuds/Spiraled_Eye
Summary: Nobody had told Wilbur raising a kid by himself would be so hard.[Wilbur tries to raise Fundy on his own. He’s not that good at it. Sally is a selkie (creature that can shapeshift between human and seal)]
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [this is very inspired by @tamsketches on Instagram. I rlly like the idea of Wilbur trying to raise Fundy and being like wtf is a child] 
> 
> Also yeah I know Fundy’s character is canonically trans but I don’t think I’d do a good job writing it so I’m just omitting it from the fic. 
> 
> I’ll try to update frequently. Not sure how long this is gonna be tho. We’ll see.

The baby was crying again.

Again.

Wilbur groaned and pushed himself off the bed and rushed towards the crib. Fundy wailed, reaching his hands out and grabbing at the air.

Wilbur scooped his son up, cooing at him and rocking him in his arms. Fundy still cried out, not satisfied with Wilbur’s attempts to calm him.

Wilbur sighed, turning his head towards the open window. The sound of ocean waves crashing against the rocks drifted through the window. It was a familiar sound, luring him back into fond memories. 

He walked towards the window, Fundy resting in his arms. The baby quieted then, listening to the rhythm of the waves. Soon he was asleep once again in Wilbur’s arms.

Huh, he thought, just like your mother. He remembered the way Sally had loved the beach, had made him love it too. So much so, that that was where they decided to start their new lives, as close to the ocean as they could get. The salt, the sand, the shells half buried in sand and crabs tucked away in rocky crevices were all a love letter to him now.

The last thing she had left him.

Well, besides Fundy.

He still rocked the child as he brought him back to his crib, setting him down and tucking him in before flipping back down on his own bed, filled with exhaustion. Nobody had told him having a baby would be so hard.


	2. Swallowed by the sea

Wilbur still remembered the day Sally left, the day Fundy was born. 

She’d still looked radiant, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Even when tears were rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were filled with heartbreak. 

He swore he could see the entire moon reflected in those eyes. 

She was like a mirage. Shimmering and almost unreal in front of him. 

He’d wanted to reach out his hands and touch her then, just to make sure she was real. To pull her back inside to the safety of their house and make sure Sally was alright. Instead he stood on the porch steps and looked on with confusion. 

She’d looked back at him one last time, and smiled, and then the waves crashed down over her and Sally was gone. 

Swallowed by the sea. 

Wilbur had run, breathing hard, scrambling across the beach, his vision clouded by tears. 

Ran until he hit the water and the cold and the realization of what had happened left him gasping. 

“SALLY”

he screamed 

“SALLYYYY”

and screamed until his throat went raw and he fell back on his knees, the water hitting his chest as huge sobs wracked his chest. 

He’d sat there for who knows how long, just staring out into the waves, sobbing. Until the ocean had started to calm down, rolling waves pulling gently at Wilbur now. Finally then, something in the water caught his attention. 

A baby. 

A baby wrapped in a familiar fur coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, a selkie is a mythological creature that can shift between human and seal by taking on and off their skin (usually represented by a fur coat or seal skin coat). In selkie mythology, often humans will steal the selkie’s coat and hide it so they cannot change back into a seal.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I’ll try to update often! If you have any ideas/suggestions for this, lemme know!


End file.
